Alas rotas
by Naghi-tan
Summary: Cuando algo cae sobre el cofre de su auto la vida de Sanji da un giro de ciento ochenta grados, y cosas grandes y extraordinarias están a punto de pasarle. ZoSan vs Lusan.BL. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Alas rotas.

 **Autor:** Naghi-tan y DiZereon

 **Fandom:** One Piece

 **Pairing(s):** Roronoa Zoro/Sanji; Monkey D. Luffy/Sanji

 **Clasificación:** NC-17

 **Resumen:**

¿Estarías preparado para saber como actuar en caso de que -de la nada- un cuerpo cayera sobre el cofre de tu auto?  
Quizá al principio pensarías -y con motivos- que estarías delirando, ya sabes, tu terror a manejar es tan de dominio publico como te gusta que sea (sarcasmo), pero eso no va a evitar que cosas extraordinarias te pasen, muchos menos cuando manejas con tanta precaución de camino a casa.

—La señorita del clima no lo había sugerido...

—Son solo un par de alas rotas, no le hace daño a nadie herirse de vez en cuando.

—A esta cosa—habló observando al joven de cabellos negros—, seguramente lo deben estar buscando.

Sanji asintió en respuesta. Eso explicaría por que de un tiempo acá le empezaban a ocurrir cosas buenas.

 **Notas de autor:** Hey~ fic para entrenar mi mano izquierda, disculpen los dedazos o las fallas ortográficas.

 **Tabla:** Tiempo **No. Y Nombre:** 003\. Futuro

 **Grupo:** Minutitos

 **[…]**

* * *

Si acaso temes a la obscuridad deberías echar un vistazo a tu interior. Tal vez te sorprenda lo que puedes llegar a encontrar.

* * *

Sanji sostenía el volante con una seriedad que parecía inventada, sus nudillos blancos por la presión ejercida, sus ojos fijos en la carretera.

—Repasemos— habló en voz baja—, el motor no parece fallar, —dijo, respirando con fuerza— las balatas las han revisado hace poco —miró hacia a un lado—, los retrovisores están en perfecta alineación.

Era una noche obscura como tantas otras, pero había algo diferente en esa noche, algo que le hacía fascinantemente especial pero eso Sanji no lo sabía, miró hacia el retrovisor frente a él y trató de sonreír a su reflejo: un joven rubio de ojos color del mar y una cejilla que parecía imitar una ola fue lo que vio, volvió su atención a la carretera de apenas dos segundos de mirarse, había cierta vacilación en el reflejo de sus ojos, un tipo de miedo indescifrable.

—¡Maldito coche de mierda!— exclamó de pronto, sus pupilas dilatadas. Odiaba -enserio- manejar.

Se lo merecía, nadie le mandaba a conseguir un puto departamento lejos de la ciudad. Una hora manejando en carretera libre podía hacer estragos en personas como él.

Lo positivo de vivir tan lejos era que en cuanto lo económico no gastaba más de lo que necesitaba. No pagaba renta, los vecinos eran calmados y no armaban desastres ante la menor provocación. El pago de la luz y el agua eran inevitables, pero siendo soltero los gastos se reducían a lo mínimo. Ya quisiera el gobierno poderle sacar más de lo que debía.

Suspiró, esta vez logrando calmarse un poco—Mirada al frente—exhaló como un mantra—, no hay forma de que me duerma al volante, no hay edificios contra los cuales chocar... excepto árboles, malditos árboles.—recordó entonces porque estaba tan pendiente de los edificios inexistentes de la carretera, la noche anterior había terminado por leer un manga que hacía algún tipo de referencia a ese tipo de accidentes en especial.—Bueno, esta noche no voy a morir, por qué no estoy drogado y no tengo a nadie que pueda alucinar... ¡Mierda, esto no me está calmando para nada!

Estar solo no era su mayor miedo, más, era realmente alucinante llegar cada noche a su apartamento y notar que no había quien le recibiera con una nota de felicidad en su voz. Una sonrisa, un abrazo y un beso, joder que eso sería un incentivo para llegar con vida a casa, más que eso, sería una grata recompensa.

Su vida se había visto envuelta en una carrera contra el tiempo y sus estudios. Por ende se había privado así mismo de romances fugaces, no había podido dedicar mucho tiempo al amor, y sus amistades compartían sus cursos e igual se habían complicado con la distribución de sus horarios.

Suspiró, perdiendo la cuenta de cuantas veces lo había hecho ya, si de encontrar compañía se trataba tal vez le bastaría con una mascota, un perro tal vez, eran muy entusiastas al recibir a los dueños y cuidaban del hogar... también necesitaban cuidados y alimentos... y agua para sobrevivir. Un perro quedaba descartado, así como cualquier ser viviente. No quería llegar un día a casa y descubrir que este había estirado la pata sobre su alfombra. Era mejor conseguir una persona. Las personas sabían cuidarse ¿verdad?

Ahora sonaba como si no necesitara amor más que la compañía de alguien.

—Concentración—se dijo—, enfócate en el camino.

Había cierto tipo de drama y terror ante la idea de morir prensado entre una mole de hierro, y ser devorado por llamas provenientes de una explosión causada por una fuga de gasolina y la chispa de los cables que hacían que un automóvil funcionaran.

—Sumamente aterrador—murmuró, sin apartar su mirada de la carretera, por el momento solo había visto como cerca de quince acelerados conductores le rebasaban por el otro lado. Eso hacía que su miedo aumentara un poco al imaginar como cualquiera de ellos podía perder el control y estrellarse contra él.

Comenzó a sudar frío ante la idea y, nuevamente, miró por el retrovisor—Nada va a pasar—trató de convencerse en voz alta—, absolutamente nad...

Y entonces algo había logrado estrellarse contra el cofre del auto—¡Maldición!— gritó mientras giraba el volante tratando de no invadir el otro carril, apoyó su pie sobre el acelerador recordando el consejos de un amigo, más valía que no muriera en el intento al llevar la acción a la práctica, la idea consistía que si en caso de perder el control de volante debía mantener una dirección fija, si frenaba corría el riesgo de que el vehículo cediera ante el peso y por ende terminaría volcando. Lentamente recuperó el control y fue entonces que comenzó a bajar la velocidad.

—¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! —su corazón no paraba de latir con fuerza, y para cuando hubo frenado al completo no perdió el tiempo y se deshizo del cinturón de seguridad.

Salió del auto y empezó a desordenarse con desesperación sus cabellos con las manos—Santa mierda del infierno—respiró con fuerza antes de acuclillarse y tratar de calmar un poco sus sentidos.

¿Qué cojones estaba pasando?

¿Qué mierda había caído del cielo para chocar contra su coche?

Todo parecía una loca comedia, por qué no podía pensar en cómo de la nada algo así podía pasarle. No había árboles tan grandes de donde pudiera alguna persona saltar para causar un fuerte impacto sobre el cofre, aun menos una roca lograría algo así, a menos de que fuera enorme y de serlo seguramente no habría sobrevivido. No había ni cerros, ni montañas para que una roca cayera así. ¿Un pájaro? imposible, las aves eran torpes, algo tontas, ¡pero no en exceso! de ser un ave habría chocado contra su parabrisas para empezar.

Se levantó lentamente, y respirando profundo trato de armarse del coraje necesario para acercarse al cofre.

—Esto no puede estarme pasando—palideció.

 _La señorita del clima no había sugerido que esa misma noche del cielo caerían hombres._

 **¿A quién llamaría ahora?**

* * *

Es una colaboración de la cual por el momento me encuentro editando lentamente, espero que no decepcione a nadie. Naghi, estaré lo más pendiente que pueda (sabes que no soy la definición exacta de apoyo permanente)-DiZereon Out.


	2. Chapter 2

**[…]**

—Tranquilízate —Sanji estaba dentro del auto, con la frente apoyada en el volante y tratando de saber qué hacer con esa situación. Cuando había salido a ver lo que había caído en el cofre de su vehículo no hizo más que meterse de nueva cuenta y tratar de calmar su mente. Porque desde luego que lo que estaba ahí no era un hombre joven, no, no podía ser. —Solo es el estrés, no hay otra explicación más que esa. Si salgo no voy a encontrar nada.

Y salió.

Y claro que encontró a un chico de unos veinte años inconsciente en el cofre. El menor tenía el cabello tan negro como la noche, una cicatriz por debajo del ojo izquierdo y era larguirucho y demasiado enclenque, la piel canela era cubierta por una fina capa de sudor y lejos de parecer herido, este parecía estar durmiendo… aunque los cadáveres siempre parecían eso. No se atrevió a comprobar sus signos vitales, el muchacho a esas alturas debía de estar bien muerto.

—¿De dónde cayó?

No era momento de preguntarse como rayos había caído de repente en su vehículo, no sabía que decirle a la aseguradora y desde luego que no cubriría los daños porque un chico se dejó caer en el carro. Nadie le iba a creer aquella historia, todos le mirarían como si se estuviera volviendo loco y con mucha más razón su jefe le mandaría de vacaciones. Al pensar en su jefe sonrió lleno de triunfo, ese hombre le había dicho que si algún día necesitase ayuda, se la brindaría sin dudar. Era el momento de tomarle la palabra. Comprobó si tenía señal y marcó el número.

 _[… ¿Sanji? ¿Qué cojones haces hablando a esta hora del día?]_

—A penas son las ocho de la noche —comprobó la hora en su reloj de muñeca —, necesito tu ayuda. Creo que atropellé a alguien.

 _[¿Crees o lo hiciste?]_

—Maldita sea, no sé —casi estaba tirándose del cabello, porque era la verdad, no sabía muy bien lo que había ocurrido —, no tengo la menor idea de lo que ocurrió.

 _[Eso te sirve de lección, nada de desvelarse leyendo mangas o alguna mierda así]_

—¿Vas a venir o no? —sabía que esa no era forma de hablarle a su jefe, pero el bastardo se lo merecía y de todas formas no lo respetaba, lo único que hacía era burlarse de su desgracia y ya tenía bastante con la culpa que le embargaba.

 _[Dame la ubicación de donde te encuentras, ten en mente que vamos a enterrar un cadáver y no quiero que te eches para atrás, ¿Entendiste?]_

 **[+]**

La espera se sintió como una eternidad, como si la manecilla que indicaba los minutos en vez de avanzar se arrastrase para atrás. La temperatura comenzaba a descender, muestra clara de que estaban ya en pleno otoño y que la noche caía más rápido que en otras estaciones del año, agradeció en silencio el que ningún vehículo circulara a esas horas, que era muy extraño pero prefería no pensar en eso.

Se sorprendió el que tuviera temor, no era propio de él, si le preguntasen a cualquiera de sus amistades o compañeros de trabajo, todos responderían que era un hombre seguro de sí mismo, muy reservado y ocultaba muchas cosas, pero no era una persona que temblase de miedo con cualquier problema. Casi nadie sabía sobre su miedo a manejar automóviles de cualquier índole, pero aun si lo supiesen dirían que era uno de los pocos defectos que tenía.

Con la mano derecha tomó el cigarro que tenía en la boca y exhaló el humo, veneno para los pulmones pero que necesitaba para aliviar el estrés, uno de los pocos vicios que tenía —si no es que el único— y que costaba tan caro mantener, dado que el precio de los cigarros se había elevado y aun así las personas adictas al tabaco no dejarían solo porque había subido de precio. Aun así era mejor que morir en estado de ebriedad y más seguro que conducir y que montar un avión. Con ese pensamiento se detuvo y tiró el cigarro al suelo para aplastarlo con la suela de su zapato mientras volvía a ir a ver al joven en el cofre de su coche ¿Y si ese chico se había aventado desde un avión? Negó, se hubiera hecho papilla.

El sonido de un motor le hizo darse la vuelta y contemplar una camioneta todo terreno de color tan rojo como el cabello de su dueño, el monstruoso vehículo se estacionó a la orilla de la carretera y de ella descendió su jefe, Eutass Kid cerró con gran fuerza la puerta y le vio dirigirse hacia la parte de atrás de la lavatea del vehículo para poco después dejarse ver con una pala y un costal en sus manos.

—¿Cómo se dice? —Inició a modo de saludo —Recuerda que como amigo te puedo ayudar a ocultar un cadáver, pero si me traicionas… yo sé cómo esconder un cuerpo.

—Deja de decir frases de Facebook y ayúdame de una maldita vez —le reprendió, fuera del trabajo se podía dar el lujo de tratarlo de tú, pero ya en el edificio y delante de los demás todos se hablaban según su posición en el trabajo, lo bueno era que era uno de los segundos al mando de la empresa.

Vio que su jefe sonreía sádicamente y fruncía el ceño, el carecer de cejas no le hacía menos intimidante, todo lo contrario. El mayor se acercó rápidamente hacía su auto y contempló al muchacho que estaba sobre el cofre, silbó sorprendido y de su bolsillo del pantalón sacó un par de guantes de látex, se los puso de manera rápida y tomó al joven.

—Abre mi camioneta —ordenó —Primero hay que incendiar tu carro y después veremos qué hacer con el cadáver.

—¿¡Qué!? —gritó sorprendido.

—Eso o le dices a los policías como cojones le hiciste para tener un golpe del tamaño de un cuerpo en el cofre de tu auto.

No pudo responder porque su atención se dirigió al muchacho que Kid tenía en brazos, había visto que se había removido entre los brazos del pelirrojo.

—¿No dijiste que estaba muerto?

—Dije que quizás estaba muerto — respondió al borde de la histeria, si tener un semi cadáver había sido estresante, el que el muchacho estuviera vivo le hacía casi sacar la cajetilla de cigarros para fumárselos de un jalón.

Cuando el chico abrió los ojos, supo que estaba en un gran problema, uno enorme.


	3. Chapter 3

**[+]**

Ver su auto en llamas en campo abierto mientras estaba sentado en la segunda cabina de la camioneta de su jefe con un chico en su regazo y extendido todo lo largo que era en los asientos, no era considerado algo digno de qué hablar en un futuro. El muchacho solo había abierto los ojos por menos de un minuto y los había vuelto a cerrar, parecía haberse quedado dormido. No sabía qué hacer, ese día estaba siendo el más desconcertante de su vida, superaba a todos sus días malos y por mucho.

—Ya te vas a comprar un auto nuevo —Kid parecía querer consolarlo con aquellas palabras.

—Como si yo fuera malditamente rico, Eutass —estaba molesto, tanto que prefería llamar a su jefe por su apellido que por su nombre, eso le enseñaría al bastardo.

—Deberías tener dinero ahorrado, ya sabes, por los accidentes y esas mierdas —y como siempre, Kid no se había dado cuenta de que su nombre no había salido de los labios del rubio —, eso te enseñará a no ir durmiéndote en plena carretera.

—No me estaba durmiendo —trató de no sonar muy molesto, pero eso era mucho pedir, su personalidad era explosiva y por ende no tenía ganas de ser acusado de algo que no hizo, ese chico había caído del cielo y nadie le iba a hacer dudar de sus palabras, ni él mismo.

La cuestión era ¿Cómo decirle a su jefe que el chico cayó de la nada? Si lo decía sabía que Kid se reiría en su cara y le diría que no era temporada de hombres o algo así, por eso de la frase _"Llueve hombres"_ , aunque también tenía la preocupación de qué hacer con el chico, no podía meterlo en un contenedor de basura, como Kid le había sugerido, aunque el chico hubiera caído en su carro no le guardaba rencor alguno, porque el que había quemado su vehículo había sido su jefe.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con el muchacho? —Kid le sacó de sus pensamientos, el pelirrojo se había girado noventa grados y le miraba fijamente.

—Me lo voy a llevar a mi departamento —dijo inmediatamente, lo que lo desconcertó, porque segundos atrás no sabía qué hacer.

Vio que Kid fruncía el ceño, más no le dijo nada, solo se acomodó en su asiento y puso en marcha la monstruosa camioneta. Sanji suspiro de alivio, pronto llegaría a su casa.

 **[…]**

 _[Sanji ha tenido un accidente.]_

Zoro miró el celular, parpadeó y después un frío le recorrió la columna, volvió a leer el mensaje para comprobar que eso era lo que estaba escrito y no eran simples alucinaciones producto de su cerebro cargado de antidepresivos. Sus nervios estaban a flor de piel, pero trató de calmarse, un ataque de pánico no era lo que necesitaba en ese momento, lo primordial era calmarse. Leyó el nombre de quien le había mandado el mensaje: **Eutass Kid**

 _[¿Cmo s encentra?]_ Escribió, aunque la mano le temblaba y el mensaje con trabajo y se podía leer, pero Kid entendería, lo bueno es que con ponerse una chamarra y las botas estaría listo, el casco estaba en el recibidor de su casa, las llaves de su motocicleta las tenía en las manos.

No podía perder a alguien más, su vida siempre había estado llena de desgracias, lo que causó que su cerebro colapsara a temprana edad y le internaran un par de años en el hospital psiquiátrico. Había perdido momentos valiosos por una enfermedad mental, se había perdido de la graduación de sus amigos, el que muchos de ellos ya estuvieran formando familias y se sentía un extraño alrededor de ellos, como si no encajara y todos estuvieran esforzándose de mala gana para arrastrarlos con ellos.

Solo Sanji lo había tratado como si no hubiera estado ausente por dos años, como si solo hubiera pasado un par de horas desde su partida, lo único diferente del rubio es que este había logrado terminar sus estudios y había podido entrar en el buffet de abogados que había querido desde adolescente, trabajaba codo a codo con Basil Hawkins, Trafalgar Law y Eutass Kid, siendo Sanji el segundo al mando del buffet, no quería ni imaginarse lo que tuvo que hacer para lograr estar donde se encontraba.

En cambio él... trabajaba bajo contrato en empresas de mudanzas, nadie lo quería contratar por sus antecedentes. Aunque no era como si en cualquier momento se saliera de control y tratara de arremeter contra cualquier cosa. Era muy diferente a Sanji.

 _[Está bien, solo fue un susto.]_

Dejó caer las llaves y dio un suspiro de alivio, Sanji estaba bien. Lo que no estaba bien era su corazón que bombeaba con rapidez.

—Calma, calma. —Se dijo, pero las ganas de huir ya había aparecido y nada podía hacer.

Sabía que estaba de más, que su presencia no era bienvenida, pero por Sanji no ponía fin a todo. Por él estaba vivo.


End file.
